


谋杀五十，嫖妓一百

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cat Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 九头蛇失业人员，不知道自己到底叫什么的士兵，为避免自己和新朋友，一只黑猫饿死，决定去站街。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

罗马尼亚有没有红灯区？失业士兵不知道。  
罗马尼亚站街到底犯不犯法？失业士兵不知道。  
但他确实知道点什么，再不搞点钱来，他和新朋友小黑猫都要饿死了。他不是没有带营养膏，但谁知道此次短期任务会需要那么多营养膏？他又不是什么巫师，怎么能未卜先知。  
对面那个男人看他很久了，说不定有戏。果不其然，那个男人向他走近。  
“谋杀五十，嫖妓一百。”价格要事先谈好，不能让自己吃亏。  
“你是个杀手喽？”那个男人猥琐地笑，“我喜欢。”然后他拉下牛仔裤拉链，指了指阴茎。  
失业士兵又不是傻子，当下明白顾客的意思。士兵按照印象中的方式，伸出手，开始撸动——  
可顾客却惨叫出声。  
和前任上司做开心事时发出的声音差别极大；更像是杀人没杀干净时，目标发出的声音……士兵还没思考出结果，就见顾客开始说：“你真是杀手？算了算了，给我摸一下你头上那个猫吧，我不追究了。”  
出门前早就和新朋友商量过了，哪怕是猫也要挣钱，不然就得双双饿死。  
“撸猫三百。”失业士兵正经回答。  
不知何故，那天又是零收入的赤字一天。  
必须想一个新方法，站在街上根本挣不到钱，在浴室里洗澡时，失业士兵下定决心，明天一定要挣到钱。  
可刚洗完澡走出浴室，就看见一陌生男子在吃所剩无几的肉罐头。这个肉罐头是给小黑猫吃的，一个大男人和猫抢吃的，他怎么好意思？  
失业士兵完全没想到，正常人根本不会突然闯入别人家抢东西吃。也就完全没想到，肉罐头确实给小黑猫吃了。  
黑发男子分开交叠的双腿，失业士兵这才注意到他连内裤都没穿，原来出现在他人面前内裤不是必备衣物，就知道是以前的同事骗他。  
“Buck，你会买我吗，你愿意出多少钱买我的一晚上呢？”  
谁是Buck？  
“你不记得你是Buck了？”黑发男子贴在士兵的耳朵上，“我完全不意外，毕竟那段记忆是那么模糊。多么原始野蛮的操作，换了是我，我会非常温柔，我会让你感受到快乐。”  
“你会因服务于我而快乐，你会因我的快乐而快乐。”这个男人到底在说什么？士兵搞不懂，只想把他一拳打晕，让他安静。他没有心思听这个男人的鬼话，因为他发现他的新朋友不见了，小黑猫到底去哪了？他有更重要的事情要做：找猫。  
士兵一拳击中陌生人腹部，但陌生人没有晕倒，现在的人都怎么回事，越来越抗击打了？有机会他要升级一下左臂。  
陌生人笑着，比先前的顾客好看太多，似乎他是真正的贵族、真正的王子，从容优雅。“你喜欢这样子？好啊，可以，你击败了我，你就可以去找猫；反之，你要听我的。”  
士兵最终被摁在床上，陌生人的嘴含住士兵的阴茎。他不会要把这个一口咬掉吧？虽然士兵没体验过阴茎的第二用处，也不怎么怕疼，但处理这么大一个创面还是很麻烦。  
“你就要这么沉默着吗？”陌生人脸色潮红，天气很热吗？“好吧，我当然知道，你不知道该说点什么，这样，说Loki，Lo-ki，Low-Key，这个发音不难吧？”  
不难，比起什么大舌音、小舌音简单很多。  
但他到底应该什么时候说？每隔几秒说一次，还是没隔几分钟说一次？  
陌生人从士兵的胯下起来，好像是在自言自语：“如果这是超级士兵的平均尺寸，和美国甜心做都会更活跃。”  
美国甜心？  
“但是，别担心，Buck，我不会抛弃你的，你是我的，我也是你的。”说实话，士兵从来不知道到底有什么真正是自己的，就连他的手臂都是公有财产。如果眼前这个人真的属于自己，自己为什么连他的名字都不知道？真正属于自己的，只有几周前捡到的小黑猫罢了。  
“Loki是我的名字，而且，我就是那只猫。”  
哦，士兵慢慢想，原来现在猫可以变成人了，他要小心些，万一有一天自己的手臂变成人了，该怎么办呢？


	2. Chapter 2

“我真的很想夸奖你的…技术，”现在Bucky很相信眼前这个人就是他曾经的猫了，“比如耐力，比如尺寸，再比如速度、时间，但是，你不能一言不发。”  
什么？被日得喵喵叫不是猫才会干的事情吗？  
“如果你一直这样下去，你根本挣不到钱，谁会在性交时一脸苦大仇深，一副‘任务进行时’的模样？”猫咪趴在Bucky的胸上，用他的手指（鉴于他原先是猫，或许爪子会更恰当？），摩擦嘴唇。  
“说点什么吧？”  
猫咪永远是猫咪，就算是人类提供了他所有的生活必需品，也依然趾高气昂。  
有一个笑话是怎么说的…？似乎多年以前，他和一个瘦弱的金色影子说过这个笑话：人类无偿提供了美味的食物、舒适的环境，狗认为这一切是因为人类是神，而猫，则认为自己是神。  
“你是我的神。”这招出奇奏效！猫的整个眼睛都亮了起来。  
下次遇到那个金色影子，要告诉他，猫真的觉得自己是神，这不是笑话。  
猫咪搂着Bucky的脖子，笑得特别开心，似乎偷到腥了，有什么吞拿鱼罐头被他偷吃了吗？“这句话我特别喜欢，我想在那个时候听。”呃，好吧，是即将偷腥成功。  
“可是，我们没钱了。”自第一次接客以来，Bucky再没接过第二单，把暗杀价格下调到半价，也没人来买。  
真的，要饿死了。  
“你没必要担心这个，我最忠实的仆人，我自有安排，我自有计划。*”  
*我自有计划：上帝（God，神）自有计划，上帝自有安排  
真的，可是你不是上帝啊。  
“来吧，Bucky，”猫咪把一条腿搭在Bucky肩上，“来纪念最后一次，最后一次在这张破床上，很快我们就可以摆脱这令人作呕的腐烂木屑气息。”  
有这些味道吗？明明只是雨水带来的泥土味。  
但很快，Bucky的注意力就不在气味上了。猫咪的洞穴很易滑入，他可能提前把润滑剂灌进去了。里面又湿又暖，紧紧地环绕着阴茎。  
他用义肢掐住猫咪的腰；之前每次猫咪都要他这么做，他不是机器，他可以学习他想学的。  
或因疼痛，或因快感，小穴绞紧片刻。  
“……从今天起，你就是…我最爱的…人类仆人了。”他之前好像还说了什么，但Bucky的注意力不在这里。  
当然了，小猫咪只认识Bucky一个人。其他人，猫咪总是说他们配不上自己；但Bucky知道，猫咪是害怕那些陌生人，焦虑、厌恶，没什么差别。  
“嗯…我是…神吗？”猫咪露出脖颈，这是亲这里的暗示。  
Bucky喘着粗气，整理出一句完整的话：“当然，你就是我的神。”但是，神会露出动脉，好像祂自己是献祭品吗？  
Bucky不知道，但是，如果猫喜欢自称是神，也不是什么大事。  
“Say it ，”他眼角湿润，平日里的猫咪利爪，都化作柔媚依恋，“Say my name.”  
“Loki…Loki…”  
毕竟此时此刻，能说出这个名字的，只有自己而已。  
Bucky本想在床上完成自己的高潮，他不想猫咪从高潮中回过神来后，发现床上冰冰冷冷，只有自己。但外面有直升机声，离地面极近。  
·  
“这就是你说的‘小猫咪’，老兄，认真的吗？”Sam瞪着眼前这只黑色缅因猫，问道。

**Author's Note:**

> 显然是本文后续的一篇文：[Bucky和他的大黑猫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741067)；  
>  其实我想写到啪完基提议找复联，以免饿死，但是我笑得幻肢痿了....


End file.
